


it's the sweetest in the middle

by pianoblack



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Political Declan Lynch, Political Richard Gansey III, Vaginal Fingering, they're all like in their 20s or something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoblack/pseuds/pianoblack
Summary: "You and Ronan wear the same boots."Blue nods. "Duh, they're a lesbian staple.""Oh right silly me," Declan mumbles under his breath. He's loosening his tie when he says, "Take them off.""Why? Do they - ""Have you ever been kicked by those?  Off."Blue unlaces both of her boots mumbling about how she thought helikedbeing stepped on. She shimmies out of her panties and kicks off her boots in one motion. She makes a mockingly grand gesture to herself with a look that asksare you happy now, your highness?----Blue is bored at one of Gansey's political events.  Oh, look Declan is here and he's bored too.  What a combination.
Relationships: Declan Lynch/Blue Sargent, Mentioned Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, implied Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent/Declan Lynch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	it's the sweetest in the middle

Blue finds Declan near the open bar in the lobby. Without her high powered white boy arm to hang off, the other attendants take to openly gawking at her. To be fair, it _is_ why she chose the outfit, so it doesn't bother her. In a monochrome mass of grays and creams broken only by a red tie or not so subtle blue pocket protector it's no question her thick boots and cut off silk suspender skirt would attract attention.

"Lynch," she says as she approaches. She tucks her hand into the crook of his bent elbow.

The woman Declan is speaking to - younger than most but still older than Declan - turns cordially to Blue. Once she realizes who Blue is, the woman makes up some lame excuse to leave. Her back is only just turned when Declan swallows down his champagne. The bartender silently brings him two new flutes filled with bubbly.

"Sargent," Declan replies in his buttery politician voice. It's different from Gansey's. The edges are sharpened to a constant unspoken threat. Whereas Gansey always sounds earnest and you can't help but believe him.

He hands her the other glass which she takes with her free hand. It's not as though the lobby is empty. Everyone will see Gansey's odd date obviously flirting with the opposition while Gansey is due to give his speech in one of the old Gansey homes. Is she imagining things or was that a camera flash?

"Come walk with me?"

"Lead the way."

Because Declan too is so well versed in the assumed beats, he loops his arm over Blue's shoulder. There's definitely a camera flash and murmuring that follows as the pair heads to one of the private wings.

They burst into laughter once they're out of eyesight and uncouple from each other. Declan sets down his untouched champagne and Blue does the same. They wander further into the halls. Blue knows this Gansey property well enough and Declan is just fine following.

"Do I need to apologize for the lady? Who was she anyway?" Blue asks.

"Journalist for Vanity Fair. I have her number." Declan shrugs.

"Sly," Blue says approvingly.

They turn down a second hall and down a short set of steps. There's an old servant's quarters. It has served as many things in the past: extra pantry storage, a junk closet, a short lived stint as an office. It's currently a hidden guest room that Blue and Gansey occupy when things get tense or boring (or rather, when Gansey gets tense and Blue gets bored).

Blue settles on the foot of the bed with her heavy chunky boots pressing into the tufted storage bench and waits. Declan slips out of his gray blazer and begins to cuff his shirt above his elbows. He's looking at Blue quizzically. He pauses.

"You and Ronan wear the same boots."

Blue nods. "Duh, they're a lesbian staple."

"Oh right silly me," Declan mumbles under his breath. He's loosening his tie when he says, "Take them off."

"Why? Do they - "

"Have you ever been kicked by those? Off."

Blue unlaces both of her boots mumbling about how she thought he _liked_ being stepped on. She shimmies out of her panties and kicks off her boots in one motion. She makes a mockingly grand gesture to herself with a look that asks _are you happy now, your highness_?

Declan sits on the floor with his back to the storage bench. His tie is rolled neatly next to his shoes on the vanity, his undershirt is undone down to his chest, and he already has one hand rubbing against his crotch. He rests his head back on the bench and looks up at Blue. He licks his lips. 

She straddles Declan's face with her knees on either side, one hand planted against the bed for support, the other grabbing and mussing messily through his curls. Declan's hair is always slicker than Gansey's. More product means Declan always has a distinctive scent that at this point makes Blue wet just thinking about it but it also means her hands feeling waxy for the rest of the day.

Declan doesn't like to waste time. He knows the merits of good foreplay and he's never once made Blue feel rushed but he doesn't like to waste time. Blue is already slick from teasing Gansey earlier and her clit is already desperate for attention and she doesn't like to waste time either. Declan is pressing open mouth kisses to her cunt and Blue is grinding against his mouth and lips. She squeals when he swipes the tip of his tongue against her clit.

God he's good.

Blue presses into him, desperate for pressure. Declan grabs a handful of her ass and pulls her closer. His tongue is hot and relentless against her slit. He moans and her legs shake.

He nudges her away just long enough to take a breath and slides two fingers deep into her. She can feel his ragged breath and his trembling lips just barely grazing her skin. He turns his head slightly to nip at her inner thigh and she can feel the way his lips stretch into a smile. He likes the way she clenches tight when he does that. He turns and bites her other thigh. His fingers curl inside her at the same time and shitshit _fuck_ she's so close. There's his tongue on her clit, Declan struggling to breathe. She's practically pulling his hair out at the root but it just feels so. Damn. _Good_.

His fingers find the right spot and Blue should be embarrassed that the only words she seems to remember are _fuck_ and _Declan_. He laughs - or something like that, it only feels like a low rumble against her - and does it again. Again. Again. Both of her hands are curled into fists and Blue is sure those high whining noises are coming from her but it doesn't matter. Declan is doing something absolutely sinful with his tongue. It puts her over the edge. Heat and nerves and pleasure burst right at her core.

Blue is breathing heavily and barely holding herself up with her elbows on the bed. Declan hasn't removed his fingers from her, but they're barely moving. It's soothing. His tongue gently licks at her. They stay like that for a little: Declan lazily fingering her and gently kissing whatever his lips will reach. She still has his head trapped between her legs. Blue sucks in a deep breath.

"Don't tell me you're already done," Declan says and he withdraws his fingers. There's a challenge tinted in there. He slides his tongue up along her in a slow strip for emphasis. It sends sparks up her spine.

"You have better places to be?" She sits up and settles firmer onto his mouth so he can't answer. "Shame I can't hear you."

Declan's eyes flutter and he shakes his head. She moves her hips in a slow circle and he keeps his head still and mouth open like a good boy. Blue knows that Declan likes it when she tangles her fingers in his hair and uses him. Treats him like nothing more than a warm thing for her to grind against. To come on. Blue knows that Declan likes it when she squeezes him between her thighs until he can barely breathe. The only way out is to please her. Let her take everything she wants, however she wants.

Declan knows Blue likes it when she doesn't give him any of this. Not until he begs for it.

"You know," she says breathlessly. Her fingers struggle to find purchase in the pillow soft duvet cover. "It's so rude of you - " her breath hitches " - to be ignoring me when I'm literally right here." She cants her hips against the poised tip of his tongue. Her fingers drag lazily through his hair, but it's soft. Like he's something to be handled gently.

Declan understands. She can feel his throat bob against her when he swallows. His hands trace up the back of her legs. She gathers a bit of his hair in her hand but doesn't pull or tug. She rises up slightly and stills her hips. Declan stills his hands. She looks into those deep, hooded blue eyes. Blue watches with fascination as Declan slowly, purposefully traces his tongue around her clit and she struggles to not moan. This is a negotiation, after all. Eventually he tilts his head back just enough that she can see her own juices glistening over his lips, spread across his chin, and down the bit of exposed neck. He grasps the back of her thighs. Bracing himself. 

"Please."

"Such a good boy."

She fists both of her hands in his hair and muffles his groan with her cunt. Declan keeps his mouth open, tongue taut, moaning his approval while Blue facefucks him for all he's worth.

She collapses onto the bed. Breathless. Spent. A fuzzy feeling pulsing in her cunt and fizzling out through the rest of her body. She only remembers Declan is there when she feels his hot breath against her hips, her stomach, her thigh. Right. Poor thing is probably suffocating. She climbs up onto the bed and releases a breath. She's all sticky.

"I'm gonna - " she says and then gestures vaguely to the en suite bathroom. Declan still has his eyes closed and his breathing is uneven. She leaves him without waiting for an answer.

In the bathroom she cleans what she can and checks her makeup. It's not so bad. She looks just a regular amount of fucked rather than thoroughly. She huffs when she can't get the wax feeling off her hands. That's going to bother her all day. She adjusts a couple clips in her hair and straightens her clothes. Good enough.

She brings out a towel for Declan and when she returns to the room she finds him lying on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned all the way. He's greedily sucking Blue's juices from his fingers and his other hand is fisted around his cock. He can barely keep his hips still while he jerks himself off. 

Blue leans against the door to the bathroom and watches. She checks herself for any lingering feelings of lust and, yeah, it's there. She wouldn't mind hopping on that for at least one more round. But she dismisses it easily. It's probably just a generic gratitude response for the person who gave her two really good orgasms. It only seemed fair. It's a thoughtless exercise anyway because Declan finishes quickly, spilling all over his stomach. He has a nice stomach.

She tosses him the towel.

"You good?"

Declan is still lost in post-orgasm bliss so he just nods. She plops onto the edge of the bed and begins to lace up her boots. Declan sighs, opens his eyes, reaches blindly for the towel. Blue kindly looks away while Declan gets himself back in order again. She grabs his tie and shoes for him. 

"What time is it?" he asks as he slips his shoes on.

Blue checks her phone and sees a couple texts from Gansey.

_Perhaps we can grab something to eat instead of going to the reception? I'm famished._

_Also have you seen Lynch?_

"I don't think we missed anything important. Gansey wants me to invite you to dinner and he doesn't want you to know it's his idea."

Declan is working on his tie in the vanity. He looks at Blue's reflection in the mirror.

"Just dinner?"

"That's up to Gansey. Though I can probably put in a good word or two for you."

Declan tightens his tie. For all intents and purposes, he looks completely normal. Well, except for the wild unkempt styling to his hair. He smooths the front of his blazer then turns to Blue. His boring façade is back in place and he gives her his C-grade politician's smile.

"The pleasure would be all mine."

"We'll see about that. Fix your hair. You look awful."

She casually throws a parting wave over her shoulder and doesn't bother looking back when she leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> come say [hello](https://stamatis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
